


Permission

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Requited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Confessions on the back porch of a haunted house.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gummybearsandscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummybearsandscotch/gifts).



It’s warm and quiet as Velma and Shaggy sat together on the back porch of the…well, now formerly..haunted house.

“You were, like, super brave, Velms.” He complimented her. 

“Thank you, Shaggy! You weren’t bad yourself,” said Velma. “You were so brave – and even without Scooby Snacks!”

“Thanks,” he said. “I tried to keep everything cool and, like, on the level..”

“You did such a great job,” she said. “I just…wanted you to know that,” she flushed.

He smiled. “Um, Velms?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you on the cheek?”

She didn’t ask him ‘what for?’ Maybe she knew, and had always know, he’d had a crush on her. Instead, she proffered up the cheek, and he pressed his lips to it.

The hug that followed – from her, quick and tight – was all he really wanted after a hard day of busting fake ghosts.


End file.
